Naughty
by v4lhalla
Summary: "You are going to play it, Mr. Prime Minister. You are going to play it for the entire London to see. And if you dont... well…" he poked the man's face one more time with the gun, this time on his forehead "my boss is going to get sooooooo naughty."


"Would you like some tea?" asked the man in a small voice, sitting behind the huge mahogany table. Sebastian nods his head once in a casual movement, speaking only when absolutely necessary. His cautious eyes did not leave the man behind the desk, not even for a second.  
"I must admit that I am highly surprised in seeing you, Mr. Moran. I haven't heard from your... people... in a long time. Especially now when..." he didn't finish, but he didn't need to. _Jim._ "I thought you had forgotten about me", the man continued nervously, trying to make the last part sound like a joke as he placed the mug of tea in front of Sebastian's hands.  
"We do not forget."  
The troubled man looked at him with large eyes before giving a small hem. "That's what... what I thought… well, what can I do for you?" he asked as he tried to drink the lump on his throat with the tea. Sebastian could feel the man's feet moving chaotically underneath the table. The sniper took his time to answer the question, only speaking after taking a sip of the burning tea:  
"I need your services, Mr. Prime Minister."  
He was not asking for the man's help, he was demanding it. The Prime Minister opened his mouth two or three times and swallowed hard, this time not hiding his discontentment. Sebastian only waited, taking another sip of his tea, the gun on his thigh suddenly feeling heavier. He could hear the humorless and cold sound of Jim's laugh coming out of the hidden microphone behind his ear.  
"I-I'm afraid I... what do you need me to do?" wondered the Prime Minister, no longer trying to hide his fear. There was only silence coming from Moriarty. _Do it as you wish, Sebastian._  
Slowly, the sniper rose to his feet. He walked around the room for some time, touching all the little things the man owned until something catched his attention. He stoped in front of a picture of the Prime Minister's family, his wife and his two kids. Moran's eyes were stuck in the picture, at the smiley faces of the perfect little family.  
"Please... don't hurt them", he heard the small plea coming from behind the desk. Sebastian turned on his heels and glanced at the desperate man in the end of the room. _Pitiful. _He walked silently to the great Prime Minister, slowly making his way closer to the man and finally sitting on the desk, in front of him.  
"Hurt them? Why would I hurt them?" and to punctuate his words, took his silver gun out and poked it on the man's cheek.  
"Please, don't hurt them.'' The man said again and tears started to grow on his eyes. Sebastian heard a sigh on his ear.  
"Oh, no, no, no. I won't hurt them. That's an absolute... unnecessary thing to do."  
"Then what... what is it that you want?"  
"I need you to play something for me."  
"To-to play you something?" the man asked, looking at Sebastian like he was insane. And indeed he was.  
"Oh, yes", the sniper smiled, taking a small USB driver from his pocket "you are going to play it, Mr. Prime Minister. You are going to play it for the entire London to see. And if you dont... well…" he poked the man's face one more time with the gun, this time on his forehead "my boss is going to get sooooooo naughty."  
"But-but he is dead. Your… boss. He is dead. He killed himself'', the Minister mumbled in a shocked voice. Sebastian heard the laugh on his ear again, and this time he laughed with Moriarty.  
"My boss is really good with magic tricks, I can assure you. Now, be a good boy and do as you are told. I'll make sure to come back when the time is right. Maybe we can play this lovely little video together, what do you think?" The Prime Minister stared at Sebastian, in silence, the tears finally falling from his eyes.  
"Oh… there, there. There's no need for tears. I am such a good company" the blond dried the man's tears with his gun, giving him a smile that didn't reach his icy blue eyes "will you make me this little favour? You know I can be really… persuasive."  
Sebastian's only answer was frantic nods coming from the Minister, who had such a big lump on his throat that he was about to suffocate. Pressing the gun a little stronger on the man's head, Sebastian rose one more time, his shadow growing around the room like a giant's. The sniper went around the table and reached for his tea, drinking the rest of it at once. He winked at the weeping man when he finished and bowed his head in a respectful gesture.  
"I will see you soon, my good friend. We are going to have so much fun."


End file.
